Fire Emblem Awakening: Some Things You Can't Change
by Nogl21
Summary: King Riku (the avatar) of Plegia long since he has taken up the mantle Validar has left behind but the country is still a mess and now Chrom is dead. Ylisse is no more and now Riku and the remaining Shepherds must carry on. Post Awakening and Revelations, will contain major character death. Main plot starts in chapter 3. Skip the prologue.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Reunions and new beginnings

 **Authors Note:** Hello this is my first fanfic so if it sucks, sorry. So I'm open to criticism to make myself better please enjoy! The avatar is build three, has squinted eyes, black hair, and his class is dark knight.

An open field with a beautiful blue sky with a small town in the distance. And laying on the ground unconscious there was a large man with a black cloak with purple eyes on it, over his dark knight armor. As he woke up he saw three familiar faces.

A short blonde girl with pigtails looked over him and asked the blue haired man next to her. "Chrom what should we do, Oh! He's waking up!"

Chrom chuckled and reached out his hand for the man said "There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know."

The man on floor took his hand with a displeased look on his face "Thanks Chrom and of course you decide to just repeat what you said the first time this happened." He smiled "But it's good to be back."

Chrom simply laughed and said "Well I thought you'd-" he was cut of by Lissa he pulled him in

to a bear hug "Oh we missed you so much Riku!" exclaimed Lissa

"Ahh! Lissa relax, how long was a gone for anyway" Riku asked

The two looked at each other but before either could answer a large brown haired man in blue armor said "Around a year and a half, it's good to see you again."

Riku looked at the Knight saying "You too Fredrick, but really a year and a half."

"And it has been agonizing!" Lissa yelled "Do you have any idea how worried we all were when you died!"

"I'm sorry Lissa but I did it for the greater good I couldn't live with myself if I had let Grima live." said Riku looking down at his boots with a little shame.

"Now this no time for arguing" said Chrom as he changed the subject "All that matters is that Riku is back, it time to celebrate!"

"Heh, I don't even need to yell wait until Olivia gets to him." Lissa grinned. While Riku cringed at the thought of his wife angry.

He still remembered when she made him sleep on the floor if their tent for a week with no pillows or blankets for after telling their son Inigo it was okay to hit on one of the girls in the army, and was also the youngest princess of Ylisse as a joke, and Inigo came to them with a broken arm and a black eye.

And then after that thought he remembered all the good times he had with them and realized how much he had hurt them by sacrificing himself to kill Grima. But he knew he had broken their hearts, Inigo had to relive the pain of losing a parent while his daughter had to deal with that pain as well. And his wife, well he lied to her she had made him promise that he would always be there and wouldn't sacrifice himself but lied and broke that promise.

Hos friends saw his sadness but before they could ask him what's wrong he said "How is my family doing"

"Oh, um they are doing fine Morgan has taken your place as tactician for the Shepherds, Olivia has been living with us in your old room, and Inigo left with Owain and Severa for some sort of job a month ago" explained Chrom

"Really I hope he's okay." said a confused Riku.

Why would he leave his mother and sister while he was gone?

"Relax as long as Owain and Severa are with him they'll all be fine" said Lissa with a small frown, she was clearly worried about Owain. But they both new despite how much trouble they get themselves in they still have Severa to keep them In line.

"Well I believe we have had enough time spent here we should head back to Ylisstol" said Frederick

"Agreed everyone will be happy to see you again." said Chrom

 **Four Days Later, Ylisstol**

The city was bustling with people, most with a smile on their face. They were selling food and trinkets alike in the marketplace.

As the four of them approached the gates of Ylisstol's castle, Rile exclaimed " Wow Chrom this place looks more lively than I remember!"

"Yeah, ever since the war ended many people have moved into Ylisstol." Chrom explained. Frederick said "I am fairly certain that it's fear and they feel safe close to the Exalt and the Shepherds."

"Well that makes since when there was a goddamn dragon of death flying around consuming most of a whole country's population souls people are going to be scared" Riku sarcastically remarked.

Frederick looked at him with a frown before saying "Well I have to go do some important paperwork I will tell Sumia and the other Shepherds that you have arrived" as the Knight left Chrom and Riku thanked him before heading off to the throne room.

There they see a pregnant Sully with a young Lucina in her arms. "Hah it really is you ya bastard!" The Queen yelled. Chrom, Lissa, and most of the guards in the room cringed at their queen's language.

Riku just laughed and said "So Maribelle and the older Lucina thought I would be a bad in influence on her"

Chrom pleaded with his wife to stop swearing around Lucina with Sully arguing that she can't understand her yet, everyone else looked on amusement as Sully stomped all of his arguments. Sully turned to him and said "About time you showed up"

Riku hugged his old friend and asked "So how are you and Lucina doing?" "We are doing great but I still haven't really adjusted to all this royalty business" Sully said with a grin.

Riku sighs before walking towards the door "I have someone to apologize too I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry Oliva will be ecstatic that your back." Chrom said trying reassure his friend.

Riku says nothing and walks out of the room. As he walks around the castle he looks around and sees the new additions to the place, there were of the whole royal family l, statues of Chrom and Sully and even paintings of a lot of the other Shepherds.

Then he saw it his old room in the castle. He knocks on the door and hears some rumbling inside. As the door open he saw his wife on the other side and she saw him.

Olivia was shocked she thought she would never see him again. Riku began to say "Hey Olivi-" before batting smacked across the face.

With tears in her eyes she yells at him " How could you! You broke your promise to me and our children!" she grabs onto him for dear life

"Don't ever leave me again! I can't live without you anymore all I have felt like is dying for the past year! I thought you were gone forever! And I would have to raise our son alone!"

Riku was shocked "S-son! You mean that night we-"

Olivia looked up at him "Yes I got pregnant."

Riku had a smile on his face and looked into the room and saw a crib in the corner he took his wife's hand and ran towards it and looked inside.

With a smile on his face he saw a one year old Inigo in side of it. Now he was crying. He turned back around at Olivia and kissed her and told her

"I'm so sorry Olivia I had to do I could never live with myself knowing I could have killed Grima, but this time I mean it I will never leave either of you."

They separated when they heard a gargle from their child. They turned around and Riku picked him up out of his crib.

"So let's make something clear on how we are raising him." Riku said with a smirk

Olivia raised an eyebrow asking "What do you think we messed up with the future Inigo."

"Yes". Riku said blankly

Olivia gasped "Hey I think we did perfectly well with him"

Riku asked her " What do you mean perfect he flirts with pretty much anything with a skirt on"

Olivia cringed and said meekly " Well-"

"It's your fault too remember he said he started doing when told him how to talk to girls"

Olivia began to blush and mumbled "I guess."

Riku say what he did and and apologized "Olivia im sorry its just, i love the future Inigo very much but he's so annoying to deal with sometimes"

Olivia looked at the ground and said "No your right I love him too but he's too much sometimes"

Riku smiled and said "Your too cute when you blush like that"

Olivia eyes snapped up her face as red as a tomato "Riku don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing"

"Keep being cute and I'm gonna keep doing it" Riku said jokingly

Olivia sighed and said "You're such a dork"

Riku laughed and said " But I'm your dork"

Olivia smiled but before either of them could say anything,else there was a knock on the door. And a maid came in.

"Um excuse me, but Exalt Chrom wants you two."

"Okay let's go Olivia" said Riku as he looked down at her.

Olivia nodded and Riku put Inigo down and told the maid to watch him for a while before heading toward the throne room holding hands.

 **Authors Note:Well that's the prologue this was mostly just characters interacting with each other. Next time there will be more Shepherds and more plot important stuff well that's all for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Can't Run From Responsibility

 **Authors Note: I am honestly disappointed with last chapter except for the end with Olivia. So this is where stuff actually start happening and this is when Riku realized who he is and who he has to be now.**

 **2 Months Later**

The Shepherds have been coming over to the castle for the past two months to see Riku again today he was greeted by 3 good friends from Plegia. And they were sitting in the Shepherd's Garrison dining area.

"So how have you three been doing this past year" Riku asked.

"Oh ya know working on brand new hexes nyah nyah nyah" Henry said in his usual too happy tone.

"Yes we are currently working on a hex that will remove someone's ability to speak, I have more than enough annoying people to use it hehheh" Tharja said in her usual unimpressed home.

Riku laughed and asked "I bet Virion is one of them isn't he."

Tharja growled at the mention of him "You still know so well Riku, whenever I see him he still tries to flirt with me even though I'm married."

Riku laughed at the thought of Virion not being able to speak. But he is frightened as he imagines him on his knees pleading while Tharja just laughs at his suffering. He had somehow forgot how scary Tharja can be.

Noire who has been sitting quietly in the corner the whole decides to speak up and asks "Um, Riku i-i-i have a question. When will you come be king."

Riku was shocked "King! Where did that come from Noire."

Henry tilts his head and says "What do you mean, don't you remember that Validar was king. That makes you the current king of Plegia nyah hah."

"Oh I completely forgot I've tried to push everything about Grima in the past, and I never really thought About." Riku admitted.

"Well Riku you do need to come back Plegia is a complete mess without a ruler it's basically civil war between different factions" Tharja said with a serious look on her face.

"Why should I care Plegia except for you 3, all Plegia has ever given is pain and death" Riku said coldy

The three other Plegians were shocked

They thought for sure he would help.

"Huh but I thought you would be happy to help us." Henry said a more confused look on his face than his usual happy.

"No! I refuse I hate Plegia and you want me to leave everything change Olivia's and my life to become king of a country i hate. No way!" Riku said raising his voice.

Before Tharja or Henry could say anything it was Noire who responded to that.

"INSOLENCE! How dare betray us we all know Grima killed almost everyone in Plegia! Do realize that almost everyone left are orphaned children!" Noire screamed.

Riku's eyes widened but before he could try and defend himself ,Noire continued with tears in her eyes now.

"You know what all the remains powerful lords do! They make them fight and kill each other for them!" Noire yelled while crying.

"What!" Riku couldn't believe this why would anyone do that to children.

Noire returned back to her "normal" self and told him "Please don't let all those kids lose their childhoods like we did."

Riku winced and knew she was guilt tripping him but she was right.

"I need some time to think about it, Noire, Morgan is in the room next to mine so if you want see her come with me." Riku said while look towards the ceiling eyes closed as he thought.

"Okay." Noire squeaked.

Noire looked flustered and her parents Riku noticed but chose not to say anything.

Henry decided that he was gonna go see Ricken again, while Nowi showed up took Tharja away for something (she only agreed to get dragon scales), and Riku and Noire walked together.

"So how is it going with Morgan" Riku asked with a grin.

"W-what do you mean!" Noire panicked

"What do you think" Riku said raising an eyebrow

"Um our friendship?" Noire nervously answered

"Of course what else would it be" Riku said trying to not start laughing.

Noire say this and got mad realizing he was just pushing her buttons.

"INSOLENCE! How dare you accuse me for things I haven't done! BLOOD AND THUNDER!" Noire yelled at him.

Riku realizing he went to far ram for his life towards Morgan's room. Only 4 people could calm Noire down and the closest one is his daughter. He saw Morgan talking with her mother outside their room and yelled out to them.

"Morgan I need back up!" Riku pleaded

"BLOOD AND THUNDER! Don't use my friend against me!" She yelled as she might have gotten even madder.

Morgan got between them. And said "Ok let's calm down"

"GRR! He insinuated that we have a intimate relationship." Noire had seemingly calmed down a bit with Morgan's presence.

"What dad I'm flattered you thought I'm that good. But Noire and I aren't a thing." Morgan said with a big smirk on her face.

"First of all I didn't say anything about you two having sex, second of all Noire you know I like to push people's buttons why are you so serious" Riku said.

"B-but you-" Noire began but Morgan cut her off.

"Okay Noire that's enough besides we have a bunch of stuff to catch up on" Morgan said before taking Noire into her room with Noire mumbling behind her.

Riku turned to see his wife giggling " What's so funny." he sarcasticly remarked.

"Well this is what you get with messing with people all the time." Use said smiling.

"Well since when did you get so much more confident." Riku asked

"When you gave me my ring, i was scared that you never feel the same way about me." Oliva admitted blushing.

Riku sighed and realized he still needed to talk about his heritage. "Olivia we need to talk about something." Riku said in a soft voice "Let's talk in the room."

Olivia walked into their room confused. "What's wrong" she asked.

"It's who I am and I didn't realise it until earlier, I am the King of Plegia, since Validar was the previous one." Riku said this with uncertainty he was thinking with who his father was should he be king.

"Oh Riku I didn't realise that either so, um, what are you going to do?" Oliva was very concerned he looked sad talking about and she didn't know why anyone who found out they were going to be king would have been ecstatic.

"Olivia no matter how much I hate Plegia the people are suffering, Chrom and the Ylisse military aren't helping due to mostly racism. They need a leader and that leader is me." Riku looked into her eyes.

"Oliva i won't force you to come with me if you don't want too. It will be a huge change we will be royalty and have an entire civilization on our shoulders."

Olivia scared at him and without thinking says "I will always be with you no matter what path you choose."

Riku smiled and simply said "I love you"

With Olivia saying the same. And she realized that Inigo and Morgan will be royalty now "Oh we have too go tell Morgan!" Olivia was excited now, her family would be royalty and they never have to worry about not having enough food or money she could only see life getting easier.

"Well then we should go tell her." Riku was still having second thoughts did he really want to be king.

They walked to the door and opened it to see Noire asleep in Morgan's lap. Morgan saw her parents and blushed as she quickly woke up Noire to get of her. As Noire woke up and saw where she was she immediately began blushing as well.

Riku and Olivia laughed and Riku asked "What conversation were we having before."

 **2 Days Later**

At the outskirts of Ylisstol Riku, Oliva, Morgan, and baby Inigo were in a carriage saying their goodbyes to their friends before leaving.

Chrom reached out with a smile and shook Riku's hand before saying "Good luck King of Plegia."

"Well I'll see you at political gatherings Sir Exalt." Riku sarcastically remarked.

Maribelle with proud look on her face told Olivia "O Olivia darling I'm so proud of it feels like yesterday when you were still a little mouse and look at you now going to Queen of a nation."

Maribelle began crying and Olivia started to as well getting out to hug her and says "Maribelle you have been one of my best friends for awhile I know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Riku and Chrom look at the two oldly. Then Riku hugged Lissa and Sully and then the family of four left.

Plegia capital

When they reached the capital it was very similar to when they were there before but it was so much more quiet. As they traveled toward the castle people began to notice them and when one lady asked who they are there was a cry of joy from everybody that heard and the news of their new leader arriving traveled around.

In the castle they found Tharja, Henry, and Noire waiting for them. Riku got out of the carriage first. "Hey guys I thought you would have told the populace of arrival by now?" he asked.

"Well we planned to announce publicly here, but I guess you already told them" Tharja remarked looking slightly I'm pleased.

Then they saw a bunch of kids running up to them asking "Is it true are really here to become our King?"

Riku answered yes and they jumped for talking about how they were saved from there abusive lords.

He frowned as he realized he was gonna have to deal with these corrupt lords now. They probably have more power and money than he did now. He needs a plan for that. He turned toward the castle and looked his new home.

It wasn't great. It was not welcoming with a very ominous look to it. And he could see a bunch of Grima statues around so he was gonna have to get those removed as well. He sighed, they have a lot of work to do fix this mess.

His family agreed little Inigo was scared and was hiding in Olivia's breast. Olivia looked at the place with hatred mostly from when Morgan got and arrow through the stomach when they made their escape from this place. Morgan did as well for the same reasons.

Riku looked at this place with shame. This was where his father planned out his evil scenes and where he gave the fire emblem to Validar.

"Well let's see our new home" Riku said as he motioned for his family to follow him.

They walked towards the castle to start their new life.

 **Authors Note: The end of chapter one and I am much happier with this one than the prologue. So we are going do a time skip of 5 years and we going to get into the main plot. Taking care of all the stuff that has to be fixed in Plegia I think it will be boring so it won't be maybe I'll do a spin off later on that but not now. Everything that he has changed will be explained next time. And since we are going to have a lot of fighting here are what classes characters are and if they aren't mentioned here they are the class most people pick for them like Cordelia and Sumia are going to be Dark Fliers 90% of the time. And some of the present children will be different classes.**

 **Riku: Dark Knight, has Valflame**

 **Olivia: Swordmaster, has Balmung**

 **Morgan: Sorcerer**

 **Inigo: Hero**

 **Owain(future): Sorcerer**

 **Severa(future): Hero**

 **Kjelle: General, future one has Gungnir**

 **Severa(present): Pegasus Knight**

 **Lucina(present): Cavalier**

 **Noire: Ranger, has Yewfelle**

 **Owain(present): Assassin**

 **Well that's all for now see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How Peace Ends.

 **Authors Note: Okay this where the plot really begins I'm excited. Also since I'm pretty sure the Plegia capital doesn't have a name have I'm naming it Mors which means death in Latin, according to Google anyway. And yes I know it's incredibly edgy but it makes since given Plegia's History. And we are going to have a few Fates characters in here which is why I put post revelations in the summary and there will be 3 of them. You probably knew that two will be Ophelia and Soleil but who is the third? Well lets gets this started. Also the time skips are going to decrease a lot from now on. Also suggestive stuff later on but PG.**

 **5 Years Later**

The city of Mors is very different from before. Grima was almost entirely gone from the city as Riku told his people the truth. But this caused a bunch of problems since they found that he was the vessel of Grima the l

people began to worship him and his family.

They were convinced that the Grima that tried to kill everything on the planet, an evil form of him and Riku was the good form and defeated his evil half. While Riku just couldn't understand how convinced they were. Riku gave up on religion he realized there wasn't actually gods just powerful immortals well as far as he new anyway.

And then what Noire said was true most of the people left were kids. So because he didn't children running around in working. So he started paying people from Ylisse and Ferox to move and work there.

Said kids were also mostly orphans so he had to build a ton of orphanages. So basically Plegia is almost broke. And had almost no military so Plegia barley functioned and most people including the royalty, especially compared to Ylisse, was poor.

But today was a going to be a great day, it was Inigo's 6th birthday. Or at least it was but Chrom has the most awful timing ever and he has to go to Ylisse for an emergency.

As Riku was walking through the halls with his personal guard, he was understandably angry.

He walked into Chrom's throne room seeing Sully and Chrom standing next to eachother, and yelled out. "Okay Chrom what am I missing Inigo's birthday for!"

Basillo and Flavia were there as well. And agreed with him as they had to stop what they were doing as well.

Frederick gave him a death glare for a moment before going into his formal stoic pose. Chrom sighed before answering him "Possible war Riku"

Chrom was clearly uneasy and pacing as he explained "Two country's from the continent south of us is in civil war." Chrom paused "The reason I have called you three here is because one of them, the country of Issac, wants to conquer Ylisse."

Riku and the Khans sighed. "Really again with all this conquering hogwash" Basillo said.

"Ya I agree with the oaf, we have felt with enough conquerors in one lifetime." Flavia remarked.

"Chrom how on earth are you lucky and unlucky at the same time?" Riku said as he face palmed.

Chrom saw the tired look in their eyes. "Look all I'm asking for is some back up, what do you say."

"Ah what the hell I'm in!" Flavia said starting to get hyped.

"Ha! I was wrong you still got fire in you in." Basillo said as he put a hand on Falvia's shoulder

Faliva pushed him off saying "More than you ever have!" With that Chrom laughed before turning to his former tactician.

"No" Riku said blankley

Sully was the first to speak "The he'll do you mean no!"

Riku looked at them with hurt in his eyes. "You know this just proves what i thought you were doing."

The other four leaders and Frederick looked at him confused. Chrom asked "What do you mean?"

Riku turned his back "Admit it your racist toward my people Chrom, that's why you don't care about us enough to know what is happening in my country."

Chrom was appalled "What are talking about!"

Riku turned back and and said with anger in his voice said "You don't even know how poor my country is, if you did you wouldn't have asked me to come here."

Before anyone could say anything he continued. "You do know two-thirds of my country's population are under the age of seventeen right?"

Chrom, Sully, and Lissa gasped "What!"

They turned to see Lissa walk into the room hearing that last part.

The Khans were confused how did you not know that.

Riku said coldly "Because they don't care, there is a reason I trade with you to more than them." He paused. "The only help I have gotten from Chrom was permission to pay Ylissians to work for me."

"Chrom never visits me I have to come here, and when I do his guards do if watch mine because he doesn't trust us." Riku added.

Chrom snapped "Well how would you feel, when all of your problems have been their fault!"

Riku looked at him, eyes filled with betrayal and sadness. While the Khans, Lissa, and Sully couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Riku turned and motioned to his guards to leave "Goodbye, and Chrom don't worry you'll never see my Plegian face again." Riku said this with little emotion.

Lissa ran up to him said "Wait, we didn't mean too, Chrom apologize!"

"No this is goodbye Lissa we clearly not wanted here tell the rest of the Shepherds I said hello for me." He said finally before leaving.

 **Mors, 1 month later**

Riku sat in his office drinking some wine with his wife.

"Um Riku, maybe we should head to the harbor say goodbye to everyone?" Olivia asked.

Riku looked at her then at the window and said "We should but, we will not make it in time."

Olivia sighed "I'm nervous for them they all have to go to war for a third time while we drink cheap wine."

Riku smirked and asked "Why so serious, they'll come back they still have most of the future kids with them as well." He took her hand "And when did you get assertive," he leans into her ear," it's hot."

Olivia turned red as a tomato, and stuttered "W-w-well i-i wanted to speak my mind."

Riku laughed and told her "I love it when you do that."

Olivia looked at the sun and realized it was getting late "Oh I better go put Inigo to bed."

As she got up Riku stopped her "No I will do it he can head up to the room we are gonna have some fun."

Olivia blushed even harder before running out the room toward their bedroom muttering "Oh Naga" over again and again.

Riku once again laughed at wife's antics he had no idea on one women could be so cute.

Riku walked through the castle to Inigo's room. The servants aren't to pleased that their job is constantly being done by the royals. But Riku and Olivia wanted to be around their kids most of the time since they both admit they are very over protective.

As he walked in he saw Inigo fast asleep on the floor with both Morgans (Young Morgan is two at this time). He new both Morgan's slept like Rocks he was probably gonna have to carry them. Well the younger one older one can stay on the floor.

He began to nudge Inigo awake. "Hey Inigo wake up, wake up."

"Wake up Lazzy!"

"Ahhh!" Lazlow woke up to see his wife shaking him.

"Um I think he's awake now Mom" Soleil said a bit worried.

Lazlow look around at his surroundings and saw the Capital of Plegia. "Huh?" He was now really confused Anankos said to think of your family when they use the magic ball or whatever it was and he ended up here.

"Are Mother and Father here?" Laslow thought to himself.

"Hey! What the hell are we doing here!"

Lazlow winced he new that was Selena. He turned around to see a livid Selena trap a hold of him shirt demanding why they are in Plegia.

Ophelia and Odin came soon after to Lazlow's rescue.

"I thought if my parents and Morgan like Anankos said so they must be here, but why?" Lazlow explained

"Well I don't know where or what this place is but it looks cool." Soleil said trying to look on the bright side.

"Ophelia Dusk agrees, this place does seem interesting" Ophelia said doing her usual pose.

The three Ylissians looked at each other and said agreed to find out information.

"Alright! I'm interested to see all the neet stuffy wuffy in this world." Peri said as she grabbed Lazlow's hand and dragged him towards the city gate.

"Huh! Peri Wait!" Lazlow screamed as Peru dragged him away.

Soleil And Ophelia ran after them not wanting to be left behind. The other two sighed before following their friend and child.

 **Authors Note: Alright the actual plot us starting. And yes Peri is Lazlow's wife sorry if you don't like her but, I think they are cute together and Lazlow stops her from continuing to like killing people too. Anyway I can't wait to write Riku and Olivia realizing that they pretty much have 3 Inigo's now. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Return of Some the End of Many

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the delay I could not decide how to write this chapter. I wrote it four times and deleted them each time because I wasn't satisfied with any of those. To separate the future versions of Inigo, Severa, and Owain to the present ones, they will use their names from Nohr. So this is where the story actually picks up.

Mors, Plegia Capital

As Lazlow and company walked through Mors It didn't take long to find out who the new Royalty of the country was. The citizens made a lot of statues Riku and Morgan as they were directly related to Grima.

Lazlow was nervous, his family would probably be mad at him for being gone for so long. But it was mostly because he was terrified at the thought of seeing his younger self. Just thinking about he remembered the day Lissa came to their home with his father's cloak and his mother's ring. Telling him and his sister their parents were gone forever.

They walked up to the castles gates. Lazlow signaled one of the guards outside of it, "Hey there my name is Inigo I am the son of Riku and Olivia."

The guards looked at him before one of them says "Prove a lot of men have tried doing this before."

Before Lazlow could say anything Odin began to yell at them, "Hark, you dare doubt Odin the Darks friend!" he lifted up his sleeve revealing the brand of the Exalt, "I Owain son to Princess Lissa says that this is the real Inigo!"

The guards eyes widened realizing that they were telling the truth. They quickly bowed to their Prince and opened the gate. "Please forgive us Prince Inigo and Owain."

Peri, Ophelia, and Soleil looked at them both confused. As they walked through the gate Peri walked up to Lazlow asking "Um Lazzy i think you haven't told me something."

Lazlow turned to her "Honestly, I had no idea, when we left my Father wasn't the King of Plegia."

Peri raised an eyebrow she wasn't sure if he was lying. He did lie to her for years.

The guards told them that Morgan was out and Riku was dealing some business, but his mother was probably in her room or in one of the present versions of Inigo and Morgan rooms.

A different guard guided them too young Morgan's room first. Morgan is only four years old so Olivia spent a lot of time in there playing with her and teaching her the basics of dancing because she wanted to learn too. Young Inigo would join when he wasn't studying.

This Inigo is the heir to the Plegian throne. He has to learn everything he needs to know to be a good king. But this distracted him from girls so he wasn't nearly as much the womanizer his future self was. Much too his parents relive. Wild they love future Inigo, they still don't approve of his behavior.

As they reached the door the guard left. As Lazlow reached to knock he stopped he wasn't sure he wanted to do this he wanted to see his parent's and sister again but it caused all the pain to come back. Soleil saw the fear in her father's eyes and hugged him. He looked at his daughter with one of his signature smiles. This one was half fake. Peri noticed as well and knocked the door for him, while jumping with excitement to meet her new family.

They heard Olivia ask "Who is it?" on the other side. Lazlow gulped before saying "It's me mother, I'm back." Meanwhile Severa was thinking about how hard it was going to see her parents and Owain's parents again.

They heard a rustling sound from the other side before the door opened, revealing a beaming Olivia on the other side.

"Oh Inigo I'm so happy to see you again!" Oliva sad before pulling him into a hug. Lazlow hugs her back before saying "Mother I have two people you have to meet."

He motioned to Peri and Soleil. Olivia looked at Soleil and recognized her old headband. Oliva gasped and asked "Are these two your wife and daughter?"

Lazlow gave a real smile, "Yes this is my wife Peri and my daughter Soleil."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Peri yelled as she gave Olivia a bear hug. "So your my mom now right?" Peri asked.

Olivia was startled and a little confused but said, "Um, sure you are my daughter in law."

Peri hugged her tighter before saying with tears in her eyes "Thank you, and don't worry if anyone tries to hurt our family I'll make them bleeed."

Olivia was surprised to say the least. Lazlow And Soleil have her a we'll explain later look. Olivia looked behind Peri and saw Owain, Severa, and Ophelia.

"Oh! Owain, Severa you guys are back too." She looked toward Ophelia "Oh is this your daughter she looks so cute."

Ophelia smiled at the compliment. While Soleil felt a little left out, "Hey, what about grandma?"

Olivia felt a little of at hearing grandma. She wasn't expecting to hear that for years, but here she was a grandmother before she was out of her 20's. Time travel is weird.

Olivia still smiled and told her "Don't worry dear your adorable." This gave Soleil a smug look while Ophelia rolled her eyes her friend's antics.

"Hey! what about me mommy I'm still the cutest right?"

They all turned to see little Morgan run up to them. Morgan also added "Mommy who are these people."

Olivia picked her up, "Of course your the cutest Morgan." She motioned to her brother, "This is your bigger brother and his family…"

Olivia suddenly realized that Soleil is in her teens how is she that old?

"Um Inigo how is Soleil this old already?" Olivia asked very confused

Lazlow said "I'll tell you later mother, but how are you Morgan." Lazlow walked over to little Morgan.

Morgan looked at him and "You're still dork aren't you."

With the exception of Olivia and Lazlow every began laughing. Lazlow blushed and frowned.

"How old is she again?" Lazlow sighed.

Olivia took Morgan from him. "Four." She simply said. "And what did I tell you about making fun of your brother?" She said sternly to her daughter.

"I'm sorry Inigo she has been, well mean to you and I don't know why." Olivia said apologizing "Morgan say your sorry."

Morgan pouted before apologizing. Lazlow smirked.

"Well mother we have a lot of catching up to do." Inigo said with all of them moving to a small family room Riku and Olivia had added.

Meanwhile in Mors Castle Dungeon

Author's note: Blood is gonna be in this part so if you're squeamish prepare yourself but there isn't a lot. And also horrible death by fire.

In the dark dungeon of the castle a unknown man was tied up covered in his own blood with four guards and Riku surrounding him.

"So are you going to tell us all you know?" Riku asked the man coldly.

The man spat out some blood. "Ha! it doesn't matter anyway, all the Shepherds are dead."

Riku turned to him "What do you mean?"

The man weakly laughed "The civil war they went to stop ended months ago, they'll meet our armada on the way there and perish in the sea."

His amusement was cut off and turned into screams as Riku set him aflame with an elfire tome.

"Alert our generals, get Tharja and Henry, and get my daughter back here at dawn we march to Ylisse's aid." Riku commanded before leaving.

Royal Family Room

Olivia was talking with her new family and Owain's family when Riku burst through the door.

They all turned to him. And Olivia running up to seeing that he was in distress.

"Riku what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

Riku sighed, he was about to speak and then saw their guests. He honestly thought this couldn't get any worse but it did.

"Chrom and most likely 70% of the Ylissean military is dead." Riku said trying to fight off tears.

The three time traveler's couldn't and didn't want to believe what they have just heard. Severa stood up from the chair she was sitting at. Tears starting to form.

"What do mean!" Severa demanded.

"I just interrogated a Issacian spy he told me that Chrom has already fallen into a trap or will soon we must go help." Riku explained

"Who are the Issacians?" Owain demanded as he walked up.

"They are some country Chrom got into a war with." Riku explained

"We march to Ylisstol tomorrow morning I need prepare my troops." Riku told them. He looked at Lazlow, and walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you again Inigo." Riku told him.

"Actually father I go by Lazlow now we have a lot to talk about." Lazlow said.

The Next Morning

Riku and Olivia were woken up by knocking on their door. Riku Got up and answered it.

"What is It?" he asked the guard.

"We have received reports earlier milord Ylisstol has fallen by the time their messengers reached us it is already to late." The guard said giving him a letter and a report.

The king and queen couldn't believe it it was gone the very thing they fought for in those two long wars was gone. And they didn't even know it.

Riku looked at him then to his queen. "Tell the troops to guard the border, let any Ylissean through," he paused "We will not be marching to Ylisse just guard the borders."

He closed and walked over to Olivia. Olivia was standing now and they took each other's hand.

"What are we going do?" Olivia asked him.

Riku didn't have and answer and all he could say is, "I don't know."

After getting dressed, Riku in his armor and Olivia in her swordmaster attire walked out the door. Holding hands they went to tell the news and prepare their people for war.

Author's note: Okay I know it's been a while but I was stuck on this chapter. I was trying to write Chrom's death at sea at first which I mentioned here, but I was never happy with it so I cut it out. Also Plegia had redesigns on their attire, Riku didn't want his people to look evil and in armored units and Cavaliers case not look stupid so for all Plegian characters and military they use the gba style after Riku found them a book. The exception are dark mages they are the same. To be honest I could have had this chapter up days ago but I was lazy I am really sorry and hate myself for leaving you guys hanging. And next chapter will be the fall of Ylisse through either Cordelia's perspective or Lisa's not sure yet. Well see you next make sure to leave a review and If I'm you want to a favorite or follow, see you guys next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The fall of Ylisse the rise of Plagia

 **1 month after the death of Chrom**

Ylisstol was burning. After Chrom's death and after the invasion of Ylisse's mainland the remaining remnants of Ylisse's military attempted to fight back. But were defeated due to lack of numbers and ranged magic. Spells like Bolting and Meteor have long since been lost to Ylisse and Valm, but not to Isaac.

The only surviving Shepherd who had been with Chrom was Cordelia, who described the encounter as death from above. Their ships were quickly destroyed by meteor tomes when they were ambushed at sea. The same was with the mainland they outraged and had more numbers due to most of the Ylissean army was at sea with the royal family.

Cordelia had managed to survive all run ins with the enemy and was now helping the Children escape.

"Severa are you strapped in?!" Cordelia asked hopping on her Pegasus. The four year old said yes through her tears. As far as they knew Lissa and Lucina were dead the last they saw the two was a part of the castle fell down on them.

They were in the castle courtyard. Another Pegasus knight named Cammie was strapping Kjelle to her Pegasus as she attempted to squirm out of her grasp to go help her Aunt and Sister.

Cynthia was the only surviving future shepherd other than Inigo and the others. Is a had Owain strapped to her chest since he was only a year old and her younger self atop her Pegasus as well. Laurent and the other children left earlier that month with Maribelle who Lissa left in charge of the Ylissean group heading to Plegia for help.

There was a loud explosion from the doorway into the castle with screams accompanying it. One of the last guards ran through it.

"Go now!" The man screamed holding the hole in his abdomen.

The Pegasus knight soared into the air flying toward Plegia. They all looked at their burning home the once bustling streets filled with burning bodies. They were all silent except for Owain, the child crying from the noise, hunger, and exhaustion.

 **Meanwhile, In the Plegian Throne Room**

Riku sat on his throne his wife and family by his side in thrones of their own. They had just told the news to his generals and future Owain and Severa.

The two time travelers looked lost. They were speechless, Owain simply grabbed Severa's hand and pulled her close. Riku knew it was a matter of time before this sadness turned into rage.

"I got a report from a messenger about which Shepherds are still alive." Riku told them.

"Who!" Severa demanded.

"Both of your mother's are alive, let's hope it stays that way, the only future child left other than you three is Cynthia." Riku explained.

Lazlow sighed in relief (he decided to permanently go by Lazlow to avoid confusion with his younger self). "They should be here within a month." Olivia added.

This somewhat helped the two relax but not really.

"Any way I have things to announce, my son Inigo will be given a regiment to lead number 57." Riku announced.

Lazlow was shock him a leader of an entire regiment. "Father are you sure I am ready?."

Riku smiled "Of course I do, if I didn't I would have made you Morgan's subordinate, instead it will be the other way around."

"What do you mean Father!" Morgan was appalled.

"Morgan you will be your brother's tactician." Riku was smiling he new Morgan would get mad about this. Lazlow smirked and winked at his sister, "Well Morgan now we know who father trusts more."

Morgan grumbled a few curse words before asking, "Why you always said I'm a better leader!", Then she say her father trying to stay professional and not laughing, "Wait your doing this to mess with me."

Olivia rolled her eyes used to her husband's antics. "Okay you can stop messing with your daughter."

Riku gave an innocent look "I have no idea what you guys are talking about, I'm serious about this Inigo will lead the 57th.", he put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Morgan you are a brilliant tactician, but a leader you are not, you still suffer a problem I used to. You take every death personally, deaths will always be inevitable and they are not your fault. That guilt as a leader will eat away at you more than ever. Inigo has already learned this."

Lazlow did learn tactics from his father, while not nearly as skilled as his sister or father but he new what he was doing. The two of them have fought over their father's approval as a leader/tactician.

Their banter came to an end when Severa snapped. "How can you all be joking about this now! Everyone we know is dead and we'll be next!" Lazlow responded first, "Severa we are merely trying to be positive, we'll never get anything done if we don't keep a smile on your face." he showed her by giving one of his usual smiles.

Severa became even more mad " You idiot! Why can't you ever grow up! Not everything can be sunshine and rainbows." Owain but a hand on her shoulder his wiped tears still on his face but he was doing his signature pose, "He's right my love we must be strong together just like we used to."

This didn't help if anything it made her even more mad. She turned and ran towards the door. "Huh, where are going?" Owain asked as he ran to catch up with her. She didn't respond and kept going with Owain following her.

Soleil had been standing in the corner with her mother waiting for a chance to speak, " Well that was awkward." She turned to Ophelia who had been standing next to her parents, "Are you good Ophelia?"

"Yes." was all Ophelia said as she stared at the door. She was a little scared she had never seen her mother like this before. Severa had calmed down a lot after becoming a wife and mother.

Riku sighed "Well the last thing we are here for is our new members to my family, My daughter in law Peri and my granddaughter Soleil." The two new princesses waved at the generals.

"We will be doing a public reveal for them tomorrow to boost morale and after we will have a party after, be ready, dismissed." Riku said now standing up.

As the generals left Riku turned to his new family. "You two need to be fitted for dresses. Olivia and our maids can help with that."

"We wanna help too right Noire." Morgan said grabbing her retainers arm. Once Riku became king he had Noire become Morgan's retainer while Tharja became his. "Sure" was all Riku said. The four girls left toward Lazlow's room. Ophelia went with them too.

Soleil sat uncomfortably in her new dress. She almost always wore her battle outfit she just took off the armor, but now she was in her stiff dress and her tight corset. "Ugh how do you guys wear these things, I can barely breath."

Peri had a big smile on her face enjoying her new dress, "I love this sweetie! We are really princesses!" Once Peri discovered Lazlow's heritage she had become ecstatic. She said she was living one of her childhood dreams.

Soleil grumbled something before adjusting her headband and choker the only remaining parts of her old outfit.

Olivia put a hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel I had to adjust to it too."

"Yeah I can't believe how you did that going from your dancer outfit to all this." Morgan added. She doesn't wear dresses Morgan just still wore her father's cloak saying it was religion and respecting her father, and their people believed her.

"I agree this is rather uncomfortable" Ophelia agreed with her pink haired friend at least the other girls wore restricting clothing before the corset she wore nothing underneath her usual outfit.

Soleil took this chance to tease her. " What the chosen one beaten by a mere corset." She said this while imitating her friend.

"I mean… Ophelia Dusk can adapt to anything and everything." Ophelia said going into her usual act.

Olivia smiled she had been hoping for more stuff like this. Ever since the news everything had been so grim and serious. She even had some doubts about them winning, but scenes like these reminded her of why she fought. Family.

 **Two months later**

It had been 3 months before Ylissean refugees got to the capital. Maribelle was their leader because Lissa told her too. Maribelle walked into the castle throne room where the royal family was waiting.

With her was young Brady, Yarne, and Laurent. Unfortunately, Nah wasn't born yet so she will never exist in this timeline. As Maribelle walked into the room Olivia got up from her smaller throne and ran up to her.

"Oh Maribelle! Thank the gods you're alright!" Olivia said while reaching for a hug. Maribelle took it immediately

"Olivia it was horrible everyone is dead and oh I'm so sorry I'm getting tears all over your beautiful dress." Maribelle said straightening herself out. Despite the situation Maribelle was determined to keep her ladylike appearance.

Riku walked over giving Maribelle a shorter hug. "Maribelle tell us everything you know. But first, guards take these three to see my son he can take a break from his studies."

Tharja walked in the room. "Our dark mages are battle ready Riku, Henry and I made sure to test them ourselves."

"Perfect!" Riku said. Then Maribelle told them all they knew. Not all of the Shepherds were with Chrom other than those we already know Anna and Gregor weren't with the rest due to there professions and they were on there way back.

Riku had been contacting Flavia and Basillo who Lissa warned about the new threat who went back to Ferox to prepare for them. But neither of their scouts have seen them move toward Plagia or Ferox.

But they have seen Cordelia with the rest of the others. But the knews of Lissa's and Lucina's fate spread fast. The morale of all the Ylisseans were shot down. And Owain has locked himself in his room with Severa, for hours.

With all this sadness came with rage many Ylisseans volunteered to join the Plegian military and with a lot of them veterans from the previous two wars, taught the younger soldiers how to fight better. Now Riku was trying to get Owain to get out of his room.

"Owain come out your people need you, your the oldest so your technically the Exalt now."

There was a loud crash on the other side of the door. Severa opened the door.

"Go away." was all she said before slamming the door. Riku sighed he knew this was going to be decided that he will deal with him later.

He now stood at a balcony that has a view of most of the city. He looked at his new forces young and old marching and training together in a section of the city that was dedicated for war.

Ylisse has fallen but Plegia has risen from the ashes. Ironic as it waa the reverse nearly 7 years ago.

 **Authors Note: Okay I'm back after like two months. The reason is that is up until the fifth I was trying to write the rest of the beginning of this chapter. I was never satisfied with it and it was super boring. So I scrapped it and went back to our main characters. Next chapter we are going to focus on some romance. As well as the present version of the kids starting their friendships. Also yes Nah is not gonna be here because hate Nah for two reasons, her support with Inigo and Laurent if you haven't seen them watch them and you will know why. So the next chapter is gonna come out much faster than this one. Happy late new year!**


	6. Where you can find me(not story related)

Information

Hey this is just a little chapter I made for stuff I have and can friend me on if you want too.

There is FE Heroes. My code is 9523481923 if you want a plus 10 Olivia with infinite moonbow.

Also if your a duelist you can friend me on Yu Gi Oh Duel links i play Hazys, Dark Magician, and Aromage decks. My code is gonna 515-587-226.

You want to talk to me about any of these things be sure to message me I'll be checking those like everyday now just in case.


End file.
